Morrigan
Morrigan (モリガン Morigan) is part of the Welton Kingdom and a villain from Night Pursuit Pretty Cure. She was put in a deep sleep during the corruption of the Welton Kingdom and only wakes up later into the series. Personality Directly contrasting her superior, Diarmaid, Morrigan is much more outspoken and loud. She is confident in her abilities but is against showing them off, wanting to get recognition by her own work. She strictly seperates work and private time and doesn't mess around at work, staying strictly professional and serious. It is unknown how she behaves off work. Morrigan goes to great lengths to fulfill her mission and doesn't mind sacrificing herself to fulfill her goals. Despite this, she is usually very cautious when making plans. She dislikes having to rely on others and rather finishes things herself. She is shown to be very cranky after waking up and in the morning, she herself claims that she isn't a morning person. She was also quite rude after waking up from the deep sleep she was put in during the corruption of the Welton Kingdom. Appearance Morrigan has (pinkish-)red eyes and long, pale dark pink hair. Her bangs are swept to the right and her hair is styled into twintails, a section of them is tied just below her shoulders. Just above her knees, the twintails begin twirling until their ends. Notable is also the mark on her left hand, in the form of dark green vines with thorns and a few red flowers curling around her hand. Her outfit consists of a short dark green dress with thorn-like straps. The dress's wine red and dark green ends are frayed as is the darker bow in the center of her chest. She wears a choker similar to the straps on her dress and only one wine red sock on her left leg, which reaches above her knee and has a similar vine around it. Her dark red shoes have the same vines around Morrigan's ankles. There are more vines she uses as a hair ornament, together with a few frayed green and red ribbons. Lastly, she wears a large red cloak reaching to her feet, with two long trails of green and dark red fabric in the front, with more vines on it and the rest behind her body, with two layers. History During the corruption of the Welton Kingdom, Morrigan is put into a deep sleep she can't be woken from an matter what. She doesn't wake up until episode 10 of the series. Following her awakening, she immediately sets out to earth and creates several Nokachi and then faces off against the Pretty Cure before she throws them through her portal to the Welton Kingdom. Abilities Initially, Morrigan has the ability to create several Nokachis simultaneously, but she is later shown to be able to create the stronger version of the monsters. She is also able to open portals from and to the Welton Kingdom. Morrigan is able to use magic, an ability unique to her. She seems to have learned the spells she uses from books and has memorised them, as she is othen shown carrying around a book. She will open said book when she performs a new spell, one that she hasn't used before. Etymology Morrigan (モリガン)'' - is a figure from Irish mythology. It has been translated as "great queen", "phantom queen" or "queen of phantoms". The Morrígan is mainly associated with war and fate and is most frequently seen as a goddess of battle and war. Relationships 'King Deimos' - Her king and surperior. 'Diarmaid' - Her superior, their personailties contrast a lot from each other. She dislikes taking orders from him but follows them nontheless. 'Cailte' - Cailte tries to impress Morrigan at every chance he gets. He is rarely succesful in doing so. 'Lady Fortune''' - They don't interact often, but when they do they get along rather well. Trivia Gallery Morrigan.png|Morrigan's initial appearance Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:User: Fynxfan Category:Night Pursuit Pretty Cure